


Loving a Nabatean

by FoxyEmperor



Series: Living with a Nabatean [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Post-Church Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Seteth Spoilers, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEmperor/pseuds/FoxyEmperor
Summary: As if sensing her anxieties, Seteth reached for one of her hands so he could thread his fingers through hers. His glittering emerald eyes gazed into hers with an adoration that couldn’t be put into words. He smiled sweetly at her before mouthing, “I love you.”3 years after the war with the Empire,   Fódlan’s peace proves stable, giving its rulers the ability to finally tie the knot.As Byleth and Seteth share their first night as husband and wife, they also experience each other in a new way for the first time.
Relationships: Mentioned Ferdinand von Aegir/Flayn, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Living with a Nabatean [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990297
Comments: 21
Kudos: 111





	Loving a Nabatean

**Author's Note:**

> _“From this day forward, I will always be at your side. Through good or ill fortune. Through the greatest of joys and the worst of woes. No matter how daunting the task, I will be there.“_
> 
> \- Seteth, _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_

“Are we almost there? It’s now nightfall and any further traveling would be dangerous,” shouted Byleth, having to raise her voice over the roar of wind as her and Seteth rode on his wyvern to a mysterious location that only he was privy to. 

“While we are a bit behind schedule, for I had intended on arriving by dusk, it is not much further,” Seteth answered just as loudly over his shoulder to Byleth who was sitting behind him and firmly grasping his surcoat as her arms were wrapped around his torso. He lowered the reins of his wyvern to start their decent. “I fortunately am quite familiar with the area; the full moonlight should be sufficient lighting for the last bit of our journey.”

“Good,” said Byleth as she readjusted her hold on her newly wed husband. “This dress isn’t the most comfortable for a near 3 hour ride on a _wyvern_. I get that you’re not a fan of horses, but pegasi fly much more smoothly--“

“Not only is my aversion towards the steeds 100% mutual, they are also not as fast as wyverns. At least not the ones I personally trained,” sniffed Seteth disdainfully as he patted his wyvern with affection. 

“Speed over comfort. I understand your priorities now,” teased Byleth. She then lowered her voice to seductively murmur in his ear just loud enough to be heard over the rushing air, “I didn’t realize you were so impatient to have me tonight.”

While it could have been a result of the cold autumn air, Byleth noticed Seteth’s cheeks blushed red from her words.

“I...a-ah ha! Look! Our destination is in sight!” Seteth exclaimed, pointedly ignoring Byleth’s teasing, but still just as flushed in the face. 

Byleth looked over her husband’s left shoulder as he steered the wyvern slightly left toward a break within the Teutates Mountains where a small valley laid that would be easy to overlook if one was not specifically looking for it. Most of the flat land was covered in large evergreens but for a small clearing with a creak that a beautiful waterfall emptied into and a cottage that looked to be in really good condition. _A little **too** good_, thought Byleth suspiciously. 

Despite Byleth’s earlier snark about the wyvern’s roughness, it landed smoothly in front of the cottage. It’s head turned back to look at its riders and Byleth could swear it looked smug. She really hoped that it was just her imagination for she did not like the thought of wyverns being able to understand human speech; it would make her seriously regret all the cursing she spat at the winged beasts whilst first learning how to ride them. 

In retaliation to the wyverns disrespect, Byleth remarked, “While I am pleased with the surprisingly polished landing that would make Ingrid’s pegasus jealous, we were still behind schedule. Looks like this guy is getting too old for this.” She smugly rubbed its flank as if to trying soothe it’s ancient muscles. 

“Nonsense. Being both my fastest and strongest wyvern, Pebbles1 is the picture of health and no where near retirement,” Seteth chuckled as he placated his obviously miffed pet before sliding off and helping Byleth in case Pebbles decided to buck her off. 

Byleth took her husband’s offered hands before hopping down and said, “I still can’t believe you let Flayn name him. A battle partner called ‘Pebbles’ doesn’t really fit the bill for someone with your reputation.”

“You know I would deny her nothing,” said Seteth fondly before continuing with a frown, “though I should learn to. Some of her requests can be a bit...inordinate.” He gestured towards the giant silk banners reading: ‘ **JUST MARRIED** ‘ that were tied to Pebble’s back legs. 

Byleth walked towards the wyvern’s legs to help Seteth free him of the silk. “Well because of your eternal doting on Flayn which allowed this monstrosity to fly with us, we were obviously late getting here. The banners created unnecessary drag on Pebbles, causing him to fly slower,” Byleth chastised. 

“I’m aware,” Seteth smiled. “However the expression on my daughter’s face when she realized that we weren’t going to remove the banners was well worth any amount of tardiness.” After he and his wife successfully liberated Pebbles, watching as he immediately flew towards the trees to hunt, Seteth continued, “you aren’t seriously about to tell me that you don’t enjoy spoiling Flayn just as much as I do? Your heart may not beat, but you have one!”

Byleth responded by grabbing one of Seteth’s hands to tenderly kiss before intertwining their fingers as they turned to gaze at the cottage. 

“As you can see, this is where we’ll be staying for the next few days,” gestured Seteth. “It’s a wedding gift from Flayn and Duke von Aegir, however I personally designed it.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow at the man next to her. “I hope you don’t let Flayn hear you call her husband something so formal. It would hurt her feelings if you didn’t treat Ferdinand like the son in law that he is.”

“They’ve only been married for a year,” grumbled Seteth. 

“A year means so much more to those that aren’t blessed with immortality, like Ferdinand. And even so, we shouldn’t dismiss each and every day just because we’ll experience many thousands of them,” Byleth admonished. 

Seteth sighed with a smile. “You are quite right, my love. But back to the topic of our new abode, what do you think?”

“It’s beautiful,” breathed Byleth as she noted the high quality wood that accompanied the quaint yet elegant design. She rotated around to take in the whole valley before remarking, “Actually, this is all so gorgeous. How did you find such a place?”

Seteth’s emerald eyes twinkled as he took in the look of awe on his wife’s face; an expression he didn’t often see on his usually stoic partner since it was nearly impossible to surprise them. He came behind Byleth to wrap his arms around her before replying into her ear, “When one is able to live as long as I, there are plenty of opportunities to travel and see the world.”

He lazily trailed kisses down her neck before continuing, “In fact I have seen every bit of Fódlan. This place I accidentally found a long time ago on my way to the Rhodos Coast which is just a few miles west of these mountains. I don’t think this location is accessible by any other means besides flight.” 

“Beautiful and private. How strategic of you,” hummed Byleth as she arched her neck into Seteth’s soft kisses. 

“I thought so, too,” said Seteth as he gave one last peck on his wife’s neck before suddenly scooping her into his arms to carry her bridal style into the cottage. 

Whilst Seteth was always willing to adapt and change the church to keep up with the current times, he would always be a traditionalist when it came to romance; which specifically included carrying his bride into their home.

As soon as they entered the cottage, Seteth nodded towards the staircase just ahead of them, “up there is our room.”

Byleth looked up the stairs leading to a polished, teakwood door. While she wasn’t normally inclined to get emotional, especially over a door, Byleth couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath, her body thrumming with anticipation. 

Seteth looked down at the lovely woman in his arms, noticing her nervousness. He softly kissed the top of her head before suggesting, “Why don’t we first take a dip into the pond to clean up?”

Byleth sighed in relief. “That sounds lovely. Though first I need to get out of this gown. Dorothea will kill me if she knew I left it on the floor somewhere.”

Seteth chuckled as he slowly let Byleth down. “I wouldn’t wish an early demise for my beloved. I will wait for you outside.”

Byleth watched as he walked out into the night before closing the front door behind him, leaving Byleth alone in the quiet, still room. In the silence she could hear her slightly abnormal breathing echoing against the ornately paneled walls.

Getting ahold of herself, Byleth walked up the stairs into their bedroom and regarded the large four post bed and feeling her nerves creep back up again. 

She wasn’t sure why she was nervous. 

Yes, she was a virgin. Before Sothis awakened inside of her, Byleth not only felt little emotion, but also lacked the usual carnal urges that she observed the other mercenaries she traveled with exhibiting. She had been propositioned numerous times, but she would always firmly decline. She never saw any need to put herself at risk to an unwanted pregnancy for an act that she had no craving for. 

But despite her inexperience, Byleth was confident in her athleticism and ability to adapt to unknown territory. She was sure that she would please Seteth with her body, especially after seeing him come undone in her hands not even a week prior. 

Byleth also had no doubt that Seteth would be gentle if need be, and take the utmost care to pleasure her. So why was she hesitating?

The mercenary turned professor turned Resistance leader turned Queen thought back to the first time she ever laid eyes on Seteth. She remembered being intrigued by his, Flayn, and Rhea’s appearance. All three of them so beautiful, almost other worldly so. She wondered if it was because she had Sothis within her that she was able to feel that something was off about them. 

She remembered wanting to impress Seteth. Not because she was some pathetic people pleaser, but because of this competitive spirit he seemed to have awakened inside of her; that drove her to push her students to their limits in order to demolish the other houses in their mock battles. 

She remembered feeling a fluttering within her breast when she first made him smile from her successfully proving her excellent teaching ability. She knew then that she wanted to continue making him smile.

She remembered how she would often watch him walk around the monastery in awe - inconspicuously of course: his emerald locks gleaming in the sunlight, and his smooth, quick gait had a gracefulness that was impossible to mimic. In retrospect, it made sense for someone that could live literally thousands of years would be well practiced in something as simple as walking.

She remembered the warmth in her chest when she watched Seteth selflessly spend some of his very limited free time to read his fables aloud to the children at the monastery.

She remembered the slight irritation she felt towards Manuela when she observed the other professor get closer than what was considered proper to Seteth, often touching his arm or shoulder as she laughed loudly at something he had apparently said. 

She remembered feeling the silly disappointment when she was all alone at the Goddess Tower on the night of the ball. While she knew it was folly, she couldn’t help but wish to see a certain green haired man...

She remembered the feeling of her heart leaping into her throat when she first saw Seteth after her 5 year slumber. She had noticed that she felt more alive than ever after her waking from her sleep, but nothing could have prepared her for the sudden rush of emotion at seeing Seteth alive and just as flawless as before. 

She remembered finally being able to put a name to all her emotions revolving around Seteth after the battle at Ft. Mercues. She watched with a nearly paralyzing fear when the Death Knight cast a dark spell to cause her adviser to fall from his wyvern to the hard ground and felt a savage anger for the first time since her father’s death at the hands of Kronya. After the relief of seeing that Seteth was going to be okay as he was being healed by Flayn, Byleth realized that she couldn’t lose him. Not because he was invaluable to the cause, but because she couldn’t bear to live without him; because she had sometime along the way fallen deeply in love with him. 

It was with these memories that Byleth realized the root of her nervous anticipation. It wasn’t a lack of confidence of her or Seteth’s performance, or the fear of the unknown. Byleth’s anxiety was due to her fearing that this night wouldn’t live up to her expectations, despite trying to not overthink things. It was her realizing that all these moments had led to this, though she knew this wasn’t the end. Not by a long shot. 

Without sparing another thought to these unnecessary insecurities, Byleth removed her white gown and shoes and placed them in the closet. While she knew that Seteth would love her no matter what, she also knew that she would quickly agitate him if she didn’t put everything in their rightful place. 

Byleth removed all her hair accessories and placed them on the vanity before looking at herself in the mirror: Her cheeks were slightly flushed from her nerves and she was nearly nude except for her undergarments, which she debated on whether to leave them on or off. 

After deciding that it was needless to get the expensive lacy undergarments that Dorothea took the time to pick out for her wet just so she wouldn’t be completely naked when merely walking from the room to the very nearby creek, Byleth carefully removed them before tossing them into the laundry hamper next to the vanity. 

After giving herself a quick once over in the mirror, Byleth took a deep breath before exiting the room. 

If her heart could beat, Byleth was sure that it would have beaten faster with each step she took down the stairs. The wood was so new that the creaking that one came to expect every time a foot was placed on a step never came, further amplifying the quietness in the empty house.

Byleth hesitated as her hand reached for the doorknob, closing her eyes briefly to steel herself before opening the door into the chilly twilight air. 

In the distance she saw Seteth’s nude figure waist deep in the water, illuminated by the full moon in the night sky.

Byleth briefly tested the water’s temperature with her toe and finding it just as cold as she predicted. If it wasn’t for her really wanting to get cleaned up after their long flight and to briefly stall getting into the thick of things in their bedroom, Byleth would have refused Seteth’s offer to bathe in the cold. Goosebumps prickled her skin and her nipples hardened, but with each step she took towards her husband, she felt a growing warmth within her. 

Seteth stood in the middle of the pond, though it was shallow enough that the water reached just below to his waist, only getting deep when near the waterfall. He watched as the water glittered beautifully in the moonlight as it cascaded down to create great ripples that reached Seteth. The feeling of the constant waves rhythmically hitting him lulled him into almost a trance. Water had always soothed him, and he needed all the extra doses of serenity he could get.

He wasn’t nervous by any means, but he felt himself get a bit more excited than what he thought was proper for what should be a romantic night. The long dormant beast inside him eagerly wanted to claim a new mate. To reign himself in even further, he closed his eyes and focused on the nearly freezing water lapping at flesh. 

The sound of water being disturbed behind him caused him to turn around and the sight his eyes laid on made him audibly gasp.

While Seteth knew that the Goddess resided within his wife, it wasn’t until this moment that he was struck dumb by how godly she appeared. The moonbeams shining down on Byleth caused her mint green hair and matching eyes to glow and her alabaster skin glimmering. 

Seteth swallowed thickly as he watched her curvy hips sway seductively towards him; whether it was on purpose or not, he would never dare ask. Her voluptuous bosom bounced just slightly, further drawing his attention to how the tips were hardened so delectably, beckoning his lips to wrap around them. Her glowing eyes stared right through his and straight into his soul. 

When Byleth stood just a foot away from her husband, she could see the rapid rise and fall of his muscled chest and the slight flush on his cheeks. It appeared he was just as affected by her as she was of him. His flawless porcelain skin looked even more irresistible with the water droplets flowing down his muscled body. 

As Seteth was about to finally find the ability to speak so he could voice how beautiful his beloved looked, he briefly caught site of a mischievous expression crossing her face and without any further warning she tackled him backwards into the water. 

The sudden icy water felt like a thousand knives piercing his flesh. The cold was so numbing that his body didn’t register the softness of Byleth’s naked body curled around him before she pulled him back up through the surface. 

Seteth choked out the water that had managed to get inside his lungs gasping, “Byleth! That was uncalled for!” He then splashed water into her laughing face to further show his frustration.

“You decided that we should clean ourselves first. I had figured that required getting our entire body wet,” sassed Byleth as she dodged another water attack.

“You could have warned me,” grumbled Seteth as he scrubbed his hands and underneath his nails that had gotten dirty from holding on his wyvern’s reigns for so long. 

Byleth splashed Seteth back when he was no longer looking at her. “You may be a political figure, but you’re also a fighter. You need to keep your reflexes sharp!”

Seteth retaliated with his own larger splash. “My reflexes are quick as ever. Forgive me for not expecting to get drowned on my honeymoon.”

 _ **SPLASH**_ “I thought you liked the water?”

 _ **SPLASH**_ “‘Like’? Yes. Inhale it? No.”

 _ **SPLASH**_ “So you’re telling me that dragons don’t have gills?”

 _ **SPLASH**_ “Don’t jest. Dragons have _never_ been depicted as having gills!” _**SPLASH**_ “And I’m sure that if I had any, you would have seen them when you so _rigorously_ examined my body recently!”

Byleth raised her hands in surrender. “I just thought that we needed something to break the tension. I’m sorry I got my dear lizard wet.”

Seteth groaned at her new epithet for him before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Some tension is good, dearest. I was very much ready to ravage you before you pulled that stunt.”

“Then it’s a good thing I did what I did. We have all the time in the world, Seteth. No need to rush things,” said Byleth as she approached him, wrapping her arms behind his neck, and pressing her body up against his. 

Seteth shuddered as he felt her entire figure pressed against his for the first time. Her shapely breasts were erotically squished up against his chest. Despite the low temperatures, his cock hardened to rub against her stomach.

Emboldened by the obvious arousal pressing into her and the lust clouding Seteth’s emerald eyes, Byleth used one of her hands to lower his head so she could more easily crash her lips into his in a desperate kiss. 

Seteth closed his eyes with a groan as he matched her enthusiasm. He couldn’t get enough of her as he angled his head to deepen the kiss and his tongue danced around hers. One of his hands cradled the back of her head to help angle her the way he wanted and the other slid to her lower back to further curve her into his body as he ground his hips against hers. He was done holding back. 

Byleth couldn’t help but moan into Seteth’s warm mouth at the feeling of his hardness rubbing against her, so close to where she needed him most. The contrast of the icy water with the heat of Seteth’s hard body against her’s made Byleth dizzy, requiring her to rely on him for support. Never before has she ever felt this fire within her. She felt as if she was literally burning from the inside out, with Seteth fanning the flames whilst also being the only one that can put the fire out. 

Gently pulling Byleth’s head back for easier access, Seteth continued his heated kisses down the smooth column of of his irresistible wife’s neck, occasionally giving a few sucks and nips which elicited a delicious reaction from her each time he did so. He further slid his hand down to grasp her bottom, unable to resist giving it a firm squeeze. 

Byleth gasped in surprise at Seteth’s unexpected goosing. Instinctively, she hiked her right leg around his hip to get impossibly closer, as if desperately trying to become one with him. 

At the feeling of her molten core coming into contact with his aching manhood, something inside Seteth snapped. He quickly lowered the hand in her hair to grab her other firm buttock to encourage her to wrap her left leg around his hip. 

“I need you now,” Seteth growled into Byleth’s ear, as he quickly waded through the water with Byleth holding on to him for dear life. 

Any of the anxieties Byleth felt earlier had long since vanished. It was impossible for her to have any room for doubt and fear when she was overcome with desire. And the ravenous look in Seteth’s eyes as he stared straight into hers was only increasing her hunger. 

Seteth wasted no time running into their home, bounding up the stairs, and placing Byleth onto the bed, still not breaking eye contact with his beloved. 

In combination of them finally pausing for a moment and still soaking wet, Byleth realized how cold the night had gotten and started shivering, her teeth chattering. 

Seeing his wife in such discomfort quickly snapped Seteth out of his lust. “I’m so terribly sorry, my love! I had originally intended on lighting the fire immediately upon our arrival. I beg you forgive my lack in judgment,” he pleaded.

Without a moment’s delay, Seteth muttered a quick spell, causing small balls of fire to erupt from his fingertips to set the fireplace aflame. 

“Y-you know I originally p-pegged you as some sort of m-magic user,” shivered Byleth as she snuggled closer to Seteth’s warmth. It appeared that his kind wasn’t so easily affected by extreme temperatures.

“While magic was never my forté, I knew that learning a simple fire spell would prove useful,” said Seteth as he burrowed both himself and Byleth underneath the bed covers, still holding tightly to his wife, and both still soaking wet. 

Despite the chilly air and the icy water clinging to her skin, Byleth remained burning within, capturing Seteth’s lips with her’s, needing to taste him once more. 

She couldn’t get enough of him, even with her legs already wrapped tightly around him, grinding her hips for a friction that her body instinctively craved. One of her hands was busy in his thick locks, threading the wet silky strands through her fingers and the other scratching pink lines down his damp back. 

Seteth groaned into their kiss, overwhelmed by his own need for the divine woman beneath him. He grabbed each of her breasts in his hands and squeezed, delighting in the mewl that his wife released into his panting mouth. 

Oh how he needed her. Byleth’s soaking womanhood slid against his throbbing cock, beckoning him to fill her. Involuntarily, his hips snapped into hers, creating a beautiful friction that caused both of them to moan aloud in unison. He needed to be inside of her **now**. 

This furious lust was driving him to want to take Byleth hard and fast; to savagely mark her as his and his only; to finish quick and watch her scream his name as he filled her with his seed. 

However, that was not at all how Seteth wanted this night to end. Despite the beast within him screaming to just _take her_ , he paused his movements instead to look down at the love of his life. His only remaining movements were his thumbs lazily rubbing back and forth over her nipples which caused Byleth to bite her lip to stifle a whimper. 

Byleth wasn’t sure which overwhelmed her more: the sheer physical bliss of his thumbs rubbing against her sensitive breasts in combination of feeling his pulsing cock against where she needed him most...or the pure, unadulterated love in his glittering eyes and a smile that lit up his whole face as he gazed down at her. 

“I love you,” whispered Byleth as she lifted a hand to place on his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his breathtaking smile.

Seteth leaned into the palm of her hand, kissing her wrist. “I love you, too,” he replied.

He then kissed her on her lips, much slower and sweeter then before. His mouth didn’t stay on her’s for long as he slowly trailed his kisses down her chin, and then her neck—finding the areas he made marks on earlier—as if to give an apology for his previous rough play.

From there he descended his kisses down to her heaving breasts, pausing briefly to look up at his bride who was staring at him heatedly. Without breaking eye contact, he took a pink tip into his mouth to worshipfully lave on it. 

Byleth gasped and squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden sensation. Her vaginal walls pulsed hungrily, as if her breasts and womanhood were directly connected with each other. She personally never paid much attention to her breasts during the rare few times she touched herself late at night. Seeing as to how sensitive they seemed to be now, Byleth realized that she had been missing out. 

Not wanting to neglect the other perfect bud, Seteth switched over to hungrily suck on the other one, enjoying how much Byleth seemed to appreciate his attentions to her perfect chest. 

Seteth didn’t often accompany the knights and faculty of Seiros on their occasional night outs. He was usually far too busy and the outings always involved lots of drinking and crude, raucous conversation that he would consider heretic. Though on one night that he decided join on a whim, the popular topic of the evening was the discussion of female body parts; specifically, whether one was an ‘ass or tits kind of man.’ Seteth of course didn’t divulge what his preference was to the others, as that would be unbecoming of someone who happened to be the adviser to the archbishop herself. But he definitely knew the answer: tits. 

While a woman’s beautifully shaped bottom could potentially bring any man to his knees—Seteth included—he couldn’t resist the allure of their soft breasts as they bounced with each step they took. Byleth in particular had the most perfect bust that Seteth’s eyes had ever laid on in his 1000+ years of existence. He remembered shamefully glancing at them more times than he cared to admit, even before he had realized he’d fallen for her.

Here he finally was, feasting on these perfect mounds of flesh that had haunted his many nights before he learned that his love and desire for Byleth was mutual. If it wasn’t for the very real sounds that escaped the woman beneath him, Seteth would have thought he was dreaming. He hungrily sucked on her peaks as if he was a starving newborn. Then his mind started to wander to the thought of a green haired baby feeding from this very bosom. _His child_.

Seteth’s heart started to feel fuller than he thought possible at the thought of raising a family with his wife. They were blessed with plenty of promised years to discuss this at a later date. For now, he needed to continue showing his beloved how much she meant to him. And that currently involved pleasuring her where she needed him most.

Byleth opened her eyes when she felt her husband's mouth leave her chest with a small ‘ _pop_ ‘ and descending further down her body, never stopping his sweet kisses until he reached her pulsing quim.

Seteth looked up at her through his long, dark lashes as he dipped an index finger inside of her, causing her to gasp once more. She involuntarily bucked her hips to take him in further and then moaned when he ended up brushing up against a particularly sensitive spot. 

Seteth greedily took in the rapture upon his wife’s face as he curled his finger to hit that tender spot once more. It was hard to believe that the expressive, angelic face he was currently watching used to be so devoid of emotion when he first met her. 

He pulled his finger out and observed the slippery fluid glistening on his entire appendage. “I wonder, is this wetness from the pond water or from your arousal?” Seteth rubbed the liquid between his finger and thumb before continuing, “Judging from its viscosity, I think it’s from you.” He then popped the finger into his mouth to have a taste.

For Byleth, watching such a holy man like Seteth seductively tasting her essence was the most erotic site she had ever laid eyes on. She was not prepared to see him place his head between her trembling legs, hungrily eyeing her glistening vulva. 

When he took an experimental lick against her, Byleth immediately felt an electrical pulse throughout her body, causing her to snap her hand over her mouth to stifle what surely would have been an embarrassing sound.

“My love, please let me hear you. You have no idea what your cries do for me,” pleaded Seteth as he rubbed soothing circles on her quivering thighs. “It has been a very long time since I’ve pleasured a woman in this way. Your sounds will tell me if I’m performing to your liking.”

Byleth let out a breathless chuckle, “I see a pot calling the kettle black. I recall you trying so hard to keep quiet the other night when our positions were reversed.”

“I-well yes, I can see how this would be hypocritical of me,” Seteth stammered. “But won’t you oblige me, my dear? I so very much want to hear you.”

Before Byleth could answer, Seteth took another long lick against her, causing her to roll her eyes into her head and her voice to leave her. Despite his tongue not able to reach as far into her as his finger, the sensations his tongue caused were euphoric. 

Not able to get enough of the taste of her, Seteth tossed her shapely legs over his shoulders to reach further inside her, using his tongue to scoop her essence into his hungry mouth. He switched between quick, short jabs inside her hole to long, languid circles around her entrance.

Byleth arched her back as she let Seteth play with her body as if she was his personal musical instrument. She reveled in the involuntary bodily tremors his ministrations caused her. She threaded her fingers through his hair once more, then decided to tease him with a firm pinch to his pointed ear tips. 

Seteth groaned loudly into her leaking core as she teased his sensitive ears. In retaliation, he stopped his licks in favor of angling up to suck her even more sensitive clit. 

“A-ah!” gasped Byleth as she started to feel her climax starting to bubble within her. She gently pushed Seteth into her more and ground against his face to chase her pleasure to new heights. 

Sensing that she was getting close, Seteth started sucking with abandon, desperate to watch his goddess come undone. As her desperation increased, so too did his as he started to rut against the bed, needing to alleviate the building pressure in his groin. 

“Seteth! Please don’t stop. I’m so close--,” moaned Byleth 

With a new idea popping into his mind, Seteth pulled away, causing her to cry out in frustration and leaving her body reeling from the contrast between the current nothingness and the sweet high just moments ago. 

Seteth rose up from between her legs and kissed her quickly on her lips as he tried to pacify his trembling lover. “I’m sorry, my love, but just trust me. Delaying your release will make it feel so much better. And now I know for certain that you are ready for me-OOMPH!”

With her incredible strength, she easily flipped him over so that she was now on top, glaring down into his wide eyes. “You frustrating, irritating, _despicable_ man!” Byleth hissed. Though she then kissed him back passionately, tasting herself on his tongue. “I should give you a taste of your own medicine...”

Seteth stopped her as she tried to slide down his body where his neglected erection twitched in anticipation, “I appreciate you wanting to reciprocate, but I can’t wait any longer. I need be inside of you. And let’s not delay your release anymore.”

Not about to argue against his wishing to let her finish, Byleth nodded in agreement. She moved to straddle his waist, her dripping slit hovering just over his leaking cock. 

Byleth paused for moment, staying suspend above him. While she appreciated Seteth letting her take control at her own pace, she couldn’t stanch her nerves creeping back. This position would inevitably pronounce her inexperience.

As if sensing her anxieties, Seteth reached for one of her hands so he could thread his fingers through hers. His glittering emerald eyes gazed into hers with an adoration that couldn’t be put into words. He smiled sweetly at her before mouthing, “I love you.”

Exhaling breathlessly, and unable to delay this any further, Byleth slowly descended, not breaking eye contact as they finally connected as one. 

Byleth watched as Seteth’s jaw dropped the more she took him in. He was quite big, definitely more than enough to stretch her body’s limits, though fortunately aided by the amount of slick her body produced as a result of her abundant arousal.

Both moaned in unison when she at last completed her descent, his cock filling her to the hilt. She stayed there for a few moments, reveling in the sweet stretch and the feeling of him twitching inside of her. 

Seteth fought hard to not thrust up into her to seek some much needed friction. Instead, he watched the myriad of expressions cross her face as she became filled by a man for the first time. While celibacy before marriage wasn’t an agenda that the church had ever pushed, Seteth couldn’t help the slight, smug possessiveness at the knowledge that he and he alone has taken Byleth in such a way. 

_Mine!_ , the primitive beast inside of him roared. 

When Byleth’s inner walls pulsed around his cock with need, she was reminded of her previous chase towards her release and started to move. Her movements were awkward at first, trying to find her balance whilst getting a good angle that would please the both of them. Fortunately for her, Seteth was huge and therefore it was nearly impossible for him to just slip out unless she was really overzealous with her bouncing. 

Seteth was utterly captivated by the sight that greeted him: the moonlight streaming through the window in tandem with the orange firelight lighting up his wife’s body in a beautiful array of colors as she continuously rode him; her head tossed back in euphoria; her large breasts swinging back and forth; her defined abdominals clenching and unclenching erotically with each movement, but his undoing was watching where their most private parts met and parted. 

Watching as her juices covered his pelvis as a result of their lovemaking, Seteth leaned his head back with a groan, placing his trembling hands on Byleth’s hips to quicken her pace as he thrusted up to meet each descent. 

Byleth gasped loudly as Seteth rapidly moved her. His thick cock hit her deepest depths with each hard thrust, causing her to see stars. She will probably struggle to walk the next day, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Especially when his renewed vigor was quickly pushing her towards the edge once more. 

“Are you close, my love?” asked Seteth breathlessly as he heard her small moans exponentially raise in pitch and volume.

“Yes! Please don’t stop this time. Please don’t, please...PLEASE!” When the rising heat within her boiled over at last, Byleth threw her head back once more with a cry. Her entire body convulsed with her intense pleasure as she continued to ride her husband, wanting to prolong this bliss. 

Seteth let out a deep growl through gritted teeth as he felt her walls fluttering around his throbbing member, goading him to release his seed. But as much as he ached to come, he didn’t want their lovemaking to end yet. He wanted to see Byleth fall over the edge once more.

When Byleth slumped into Seteth’s chest in fatigue, he immediately captured her lips in a heated kiss. “You did so beautifully, my love,” murmured Seteth between kisses. “But allow me...”

With a burst of strength, he flipped them both over so he could be on top once more, still not breaking the connection of their lower bodies. 

Seteth gazed down adoringly at his bride, taking in her slightly damp hair fanned across the pillow and her heaving chest as she panted. He knows that his passionate love for her will never fade, even when thousands more years pass. 

He removed the bit of hair covering her face, moving it behind her ear, then leaning down to whisper in said ear, “Can you give me one more orgasm? My dearest, I want to feel you come undone once more.”

“You won’t hear me protesting,” chuckled Byleth breathlessly. She then wrapped her trembling legs around his narrow hips to push his needy erection deeper into her to show her enthusiasm. “But mainly I just want to see you finish, my darling.”

“Ah, that I can easily manage. Though the timing will take some work,” a blushing Seteth said sheepishly. He then started slowly rocking his hips to bring back some sweet friction. 

Byleth’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of his hardness sliding back and forth within her slickness. Seteth may be out of practice for not sleeping with a woman in a millennia, but he quickly found a rhythm that had both of them crying out for each other simultaneously. 

Byleth wasn’t sure if the dampness in her husband’s hair was still from their swim, his perspiration from all his exertion, or a combination of the two. Regardless, Byleth was mesmerized by his current savage beauty as his hair danced about his face with each thrust.

She clasped both his hands in hers, feeling him momentarily squeeze her hand as if to say, “I’m here.” She tightened her inner walls in a vice-like grip around his pulsing cock and delighted in the choked out groan that escaped her partner’s lips. 

With the delicious sensation of Byleth’s soaked vaginal walls fluttering so tightly around him, Seteth was unable to refrain from increasing the speed of his thrusts. 

Even though she had just come a few minutes prior, Byleth already started to feel pressure within her groin. She heard Seteth breathily murmuring benedictions into her ear between sweet kisses on her cheek and neck. 

When a particularly loud whimper spilled from her lips, Seteth responded with own moan, his hips stuttering briefly before continuing with a renewed vigor. His passionate prayers suddenly changed into an unfamiliar language, just like the last time when Byleth witnessed him nearing his peak. While she never questioned it afterwards, Byleth knew that this language was of Nabatean origin. 

_Maybe Seteth will teach me his native tongue someday,_ Byleth wondered.

The thought quickly expelled from her mind when Seteth changed the angle of his thrusts, suddenly propelling her rapidly towards oblivion. 

Seteth pressed his forehead against hers, eyes desperately meeting hers. “I-I’m so close...” he gasped before planting another kiss to her lips. 

“Ha...ah...me too!” panted Byleth, arching her back as she felt electrical tingles shoot through her body.

Seteth’s body started to shake as he held his release at bay for just a bit longer. “Yes...YES! Come with me my love...I beg you!” 

With Seteth pleading for her release so ardently, and his hips giving a particularly hard plunge right where she needed him most, Byleth came for the final time that night, calling his name—however, it wasn’t the name that she first knew him as.

Byleth screaming, “ _Cichol!_ “ reverberated throughout Seteth’s body, ripping his orgasm from him at last and fervidly calling out his lover’s name in return. 

They held each other tightly as they rode the waves of their bliss together, babbling ‘I love yous’ repeatedly until their euphoria crescendoed.

When Seteth finally finished emptying inside Byleth’s battered core, he collapsed beside her, panting for breath and blinking away his high. 

Byleth rolled over to face him, her finger lazily tracing circles on his chest. “While I obviously have very little experience to go by, but if sex is always that amazing, then I can’t believe women fake headaches to get out of it. That was...perfect.”

Seteth propped himself on his elbow to beam down at her. “I am most pleased to hear that! I was concerned that I’d get overzealous and hurt you...”

“It seems your concerns were unfounded. Not only am I perfectly fine—better than fine actually, but the pillows seemed to have survived this time,” Byleth teased. 

Seteth shook his head and groaned. “You will never let me live that down, will you?” He lowered himself back down to hold Byleth to his chest. “This was...beyond words. I suppose ‘perfect’ will have to do.”

Watching Seteth’s long fingers trace around her abdomen, Byleth suddenly had a thought. “Not unlike last time, you happened to release...a lot tonight. What do you think are the odds of me getting pregnant from this?”

Seteth hummed thoughtfully, “Well...my late wife immediately became with child from our first time together. So based purely on that, very likely.”

Byleth smiled, placing her hand on his to rub small circles one her stomach. “Good.”

Seteth chuckled, “I wasn’t sure what reaction to expect from you. I’m delighted at the knowledge of you wanting to carry our children. I’m truly blessed to have your love.”

“And you shall always have it,” whispered Byleth, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep, allowing one more, “I love you.”

She subconsciously felt him kiss the top of her now dry hair before murmuring into her ear, “and I love you. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so relieved that more and more fanfics in recent years involving a women’s “first time” have dashed the idea that sex is supposed to be painful at first or that we all have this thick hymen that automatically bleeds when teared or stretched. 
> 
> If you are young and haven’t experienced intercourse yet, please be aware that sex isn’t something to fear and if it does hurt, your partner failed at preparing you. Painful sex needs to stop being normalized. 
> 
> I won’t perpetuate antiquated myths about the woman’s body. 
> 
> *Stepping down from my soapbox*
> 
> I’m sorry I took so long on this. I’ve been on a writing hiatus for literally years and thus I’m out of practice with sitting down to write for hours on end. 
> 
> I do plan to continue writing more for FE: Three Houses, especially for Setleth, so stay tuned!
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Comments and/or kudos give me life.**
> 
> ### Footnotes:
> 
> 1\. The name ‘Pebbles’ for Seteth’s wyvern was given by his voice actor when guest appearing on Joe Zieja’s stream of his play through of FE: Three Houses. Back


End file.
